


I spin for you like your favorite records used to

by tetsuskitten



Series: You're Silver, I'm Red [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Rin, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Light Choking, Porn with Feelings, Smut, fem!ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi…” Aiichirou broke out in a shy smile, and easily placed her lips on Rin’s. There was something about the way Aii’s lips had a quiet softness to them, slick and patient, never on a rush, because tasting someone’s mouth is a show of affection, admiration for the way lips sing when you touch the body the right way, pleasure coming in tiny bouts of passion and long moments of appreciation. </p><p>Aiichirou is sweet and soft and all Rin wants to do is appreciate her and teach her how good pleasure can feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I spin for you like your favorite records used to

Aiichirou lay on Rin’s bunk finishing out a presentation that she was going to show the following day in class. Her desk, as always, was a mess and she felt too lazy to clean up and the presentation had to be finished with urgency. Rin had gone for an evening run with Sou, and said she’d be back in about an hour with dinner. The place was quiet as Aii worked on her presentation and when she heard the door open and close right after, she didn’t even look up from what she was doing, the sooner she finished it the better, then all of her attention could be given to Rin.

Rin put their food down on her desk, the one that actually had plenty of space, and made her way to her bed. She took of her shoes and lay down next to Aii, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey, are you almost finished? Don’t want the food to get cold…” Rin murmured as she nuzzled into Aiichirou’s neck and felt the fresh scent of soap and perfume hit her nose, making her feel enveloped in Aii’s essence, solid and comforting by her side.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m just finishing up the details.” Aii said, focused on the task at hand, not noticing how Rin’s gaze kept fleeing from her beautiful face, to the way her breasts heaved slowly in time with her breathing, plump and round, under her shirt.

They had both been busy for a few weeks now and they barely saw each other save for when they got to the dorm, and even then it was mostly sleeping, a tiny comfort inside the absence of each other. Intimacy was greatest when one slept in their lover’s arms and Rin knew too well how it was to have happiness in her grasp and let it slip, but somehow, when that happened, Aii would come up to her, almost unharmed, ready to take Rin in her arms once again. And Rin learned to accept what she’s given without feeling like a burden, without feeling like she is taking too much and not giving enough, learning she was enough, simplicity was enough. Sleeping in each other’s arms was enough to get through the night, even when a nightmare hit, they always had a sliver of paradise, a path back home. A home to come back to.

“There! Finished!” The sudden movement on the bed startled Rin from her thoughts, and as she slowly lifted her head up from where her admiration of Aiichirou’s body had been interrupted, she locked eyes with the silver headed girl just beside her, close has a beat of the heart, and without breaking eye contact closed Aii’s computer, placed it gently on the floor, and brought her hand up to cup Aii’s jaw, smoothing over the skin with her thumb.

“Hi…” Aiichirou broke out in a shy smile, and easily placed her lips on Rin’s. There was something about the way Aii’s lips had a quiet softness to them, slick and patient, never on a rush, because tasting someone’s mouth is a show of affection, admiration for the way lips sing when you touch the body the right way, pleasure coming in tiny bouts of passion and long moments of appreciation. And then there was the way Rin’s teeth bit into soft flesh inside Aii’s mouth making the line between pleasure and pain align perfectly, the way her tongue explored lazily, feeling the warmth and the wetness, how they could feel each other’s breath when they pulled apart like a kiss could take life and give it back in the same second.

Rin used her nails to dig into Aiichirou’s back and pull her closer, pull her hard, because her body could take roughness when it was given with every intention of pleasure. She slid one hand up Aiichirou’s back and laced it in her messy hair, pulling slightly at it. Aiichirou could feel her vulnerability become more apparent, the way her breath quickened, the way her heart pounded only a bit faster, the way her sex got wetter as time slowly passed by like it had stopped completely. She caressed Rin’s face and let herself go, following Rin’s path to wherever it led, because she guessed whatever Rin was prepared to give her was worth her letting go, her entire giving of her body to the taking, her trust in the rush of falling and knowing the way two bodies crash when in love is as brutal and violent as the waves when they hit the rocks on a stormy day, but that it doesn’t hurt when love is there to hold your body, to listen to your pleads and answer them in kind obedience, and make the way your body reaches a high point of pleasure be the materialization of what heaven should feel like.

Slowly, Rin undressed her. Taking off her shirt to reveal the unmarked skin that went on and on, gently stroking her sides while kissing the tender skin just above her panties, a sensitive spot that made Aii reach for Rin’s hair, just something to hold on to that felt like land while flying freely on a big sky. Rin lapped her tongue there, and bit with the intention of marking, leaving the skin red, a tantalizing show of possession. She let her mouth roam freely from where she started to the round breasts splayed in front of her now, the nipples hard with Aiichirou’s coaxing and alluring her to lick circles around the tiny peak, sucking gently after, mindful of Aii’s sensitivity to touch and attentive to every sharp intake of breath, every little moan the girl beneath her was unable to stifle, any little things that told her how much Aii loved the attention she was getting and how much pleasure it gave her to be touched the way she was being touched right now.

After looking at Aii in search of permission, Rin’s hand slid down to Aiichirou’s panties, feeling the wetness drip and smearing it over Aii’c clit to rub small circles over it, and slowly, always cautious to not go too far or startle Aii with anything too sudden, she reached her other hand and wrapped it around Aii’s neck and without applying any pressure she asked Aii in a whisper:

“Is this okay…?”

Aii panted out a little breathy “Yes.” And gave Rin a quiet pleading look, like saying “Please” with your mouth silent.

With Aii’s consent Rin started applying pressure with her hand on Aiichirou’s neck and seeing Aii’s lips form a perfect “Oh” in silent pleasure, she inserted a finger inside her and started pushing it back and forth in steady motions while letting go off her neck slowly, letting Aii catch her breath just before kissing her fiercely, taking it away once more.

When Aiichirou felt Rin’s finger curl up inside her she whimpered involuntarily.

“Fuck…” The younger girl cursed, her eyes closed and her forehead creasing, the air rushing out of her in quick pants. And Rin watched Aii in awe, feeling her own sex drip, but caring only about the way Aiichirou’s pleasure formed words simple as a confirmation of how it felt amazing, or the desperate need for more.

And Rin obeyed, pushing one more finger inside and curling it next to the other, keeping a steady rhythm to build up Aiichirou’s orgasm slowly, letting her feel the drag of pleasure before the high.

Gone now and close to her orgasm, Aiichirou demanded a faster pace, and Rin quickened it, but only slightly to make Aii wait, to show her it would feel better if she could endure the wait just a little more.

“Just a little longer… Please...” Rin whispered, biting Aii’s earlobe and licking a stripe up her neck lazily, showing Aiichirou how she held her control tightly and that she would let go when she knew was best.

Feeling the surge of it, Aiichirou started sucking on her fingers to get them wet with spit and with one fluid motion she started rubbing at her clit while Rin kept fingering her, and like that she brought herself closer, and closer.

“I’m coming… Oh god… ‘M coming.” She would whimper between breaths, as her legs trembled with the force of her body tensing up and releasing, Rin letting her ride the orgasm out, watching Aii has she got lost in her own pleasure.

Coming down from her high, Aii felt Rin pull her fingers out from inside her and while she panted quietly and tried to regain her breath she felt a contentedness spread through her chest and slowly opened her eyes to meet Rin’s. Her mind was post-orgasm hazy and she couldn’t see past Rin, think past the feeling that spread through her as her lips brushed Rin’s as a quiet thank you.

“Hey…!” She finally said. Her body sated and her heart full, a small smile played on her lips. And as she began kissing Rin’s skin, the rest of the night was an unknown mystery waiting to be unraveled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gayest thing I have ever written. I am so proud of myself!


End file.
